


Late Night Talk

by JewelFlower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Loki gives advice and comfort, M/M, and almost does a good job of it, ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard.tumblr.com, keyword being almost, parent/child conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelFlower/pseuds/JewelFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik finds Loki to have a chat about his feelings towards a certain Avenger.<br/> </p>
<p>Written after seeing a cute post from ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and I'm so glad to be debuting with something inspired from ask the odd family. That is my favourite blog at the moment and everyone should totally go check it out!
> 
> The post that I used as inspiration:  
> ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard.tumblr.com/post/37942557005/the-idea-that-erik-could-have-a-small-boys-crush-on

“Mom?”  Loki turned from reading his book to see his son standing in the doorway. Head down and shoulders hunched, swinging his foot back and forth. “Can I ask you something?”

This was odd. Erik didn’t usually approach his mother with such bashfulness. Loki furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

“What is it my love?” He said, putting the book down and motioning for Erik to come sit next to him on the couch. The boy plopped down with a small defeated sigh and almost curled in on himself. Loki could tell he was trying with all his might not to make eye contact with him and finally in a rush of words, he spoke.

“Howdidyouknowwhenyoulikeddad?” he breathed, eyes still focused on the floor. Loki smiled, he had an idea of what Erik had said but he wanted to be sure. Plus, he liked to see his son squirm.

“I’m sorry Erik, but you're going to have to speak a bit slower honey. I can't understand you.” He put his arm around his son and forcibly turned his shoulders so he was facing him, although Erik’s gaze remained on the ground. 

Another sigh left the ten year old’s lips and eventually Erik did look up to meet Loki’s eyes. “How did you know when you liked dad?” Loki smiled again.  So it _was_ as he suspected.

“Ah, this is about Agent Romanoff I presume?” His question was confirmed when Erik’s eyes widened and a blush crept up his cheeks.

No one could ever accuse Loki of being blind, chaotic and maniacal yes, but never unobservant. He had seen the way his eldest son stared at Natasha. He had seen the contented sighs and the blushes whenever she smiled or hugged him.  Loki had to give him some credit. His son had decent taste, although trust Erik to pick the one person almost as deadly manipulative as Loki himself. When he stopped to think about it, Loki wondered why he hadn’t considered it sooner. He began to chuckle at the irony of the situation.

Thinking Loki was laughing at him, Erik turned defensive. “I-I mean I d-don’t like her _that_ mu-“

“Oh relax, I think the fact that you are smitten with Miss Romanoff is very endearing and don’t worry, I shan’t tell anyone dear.” Loki cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand.  “Although, I’m surprised you didn’t go to your father about this, I would have thought he would be the one you would prefer to speak to?” Loki loved his son, but they seemed to clash wits on a regular basis, whereas he never witnessed Erik having a disagreement with Thor.

“I don’t think I would want to talk to dad about this. He wouldn’t understand, well he would but he’d be so loud about it and he’d probably tell her. I know we don’t always get along but I feel like I can talk to you and I know you’ll always be there when I need you.” He gave Loki a timid smile and settled further into the couch.

This was a unique moment. They rarely got along like this and despite somewhat enjoying their occasional tiffs, Loki was going to treasure these few minutes of peace. It had been a long time since they had been in the same room and shouting could not be heard. Loki smiled warmly and hugged his son to him. Suddenly, something dawned on him and his smile transformed from warm to mischievous. Well, at least they had enjoyed a few minutes of love and silence.

“Oh, and referring to your earlier question. I remember the first day I realised I was attracted to your father quite clearly. You see he was wielding mjolnir as he usually does, showing off his physique, and although it usually annoys me, I had a very strong physical reaction to it. Not too long afterwards, he was in my bed and we were partaking in acts that would eventually lead to you. I'm glad we had this talk, now run along and go to bed. It’s getting late.”

“MOM WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT?! WE WERE HAVING A NICE MOMENT THERE!” Erik yelled as he stormed from the room, the sound of Loki’s laughter behind him.


End file.
